Through The Looking Glass Vongola Style
by CluelessFanGirl
Summary: A gasp left Haru's lips as she actually looked at the mirror glass, for a moment she wasn't looking at her exact reflection. Instead she saw at a young man that looked like her who was shouting, and banging on the mirror from the other side. !GenderBend!
1. Chapter 1

The day had been so quiet, and going so smoothly that Tsuna really hadn't been surprised when he heard Haru's ear piercing cry of terror. The brunette really didn't waste any time springing up from his chair and running out of the rom he had been in with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Tsuna knew he was going the right way when he heard Haru calling for him, for Gokudera, for Yamamoto, for anyone to help her. Tsuna frowned as he continued to run towards where Haru's voice was coming from. Nono had invited him, and his friends to visit the Vongola mansion over the summer. It was supposed to be safe here for them.

Yanking open the door that was between him, and Haru Tsuna opened his mouth to tell the girl to hang on, that he was right there. His words died in his throat when he saw what was going on.

There was a person curled up on the ground about a foot away from the large mirror that was in the room. They had a familiar shade of orange hair. As for Haru…

"T-Tsuna-san!"

Haru seemed to be fighting against something that was pulling her into the large mirror. She was in up to her shoulder on her left side; her right hand and foot were braced against the frame. Though next to her limbs were sticking out of the mirror, they weren't quite right. Haru was dressed in a pink short-sleeved top, with a black lace shrug. Her skirt was the same shade of pink as her top and had sparkles on it, and black leggings came to her knees. The leg sticking out of the mirror was wearing jeans, and the arm had a green shirtsleeve rolled up to the elbow.

"What the-?" Gokudera exclaimed from behind Tsuna.

"Hold on Haru, we'll get you out!" Yamamoto said as he moved past Tsuna to help Haru. Snapping out of his surprise Tsuna hurried over to help. Yamamoto was almost there, reaching out a hand to take Haru's arm with.

Haru smiled at them, relieved that they had come. She yelped as she was jerked further into the mirror, now in to her neck on left side, and the hand that she still had reached for Yamamoto's desperately just before she was sucked completely into the mirror.

As Haru went in, another person came out, making the boys jump. The person, a boy about their age, didn't seem to notice them though because he rounded on the mirror, and started to pound on it. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were in too much of a shock still at having seen Haru pulled into the mirror to say anything to him.

"NO! No, take me back! Take me back! Tsuna-chan, Hayako, Takemi!" He shouted.

* * *

><p>Haru stumbled out of the mirror, only vaguely aware that there were other people around as she turned and pressed her hands to the glass. "Yamamoto-san!" She cried.<p>

So close, he had been so close! If only she hadn't let go of the mirror frame! A gasp left her lips as she actually looked at the mirror glass. For a moment Haru wasn't looking at her exact reflection. Instead she seemed to be looking at a young man that looked like her who was shouting, and banging on the mirror.

"Oi stupid." A voice behind her grumbled, it was so familiar, and yet not quite right.

Another mumbled quietly, "Hayako, don't…"

Haru scowled the mirror as it changed to show just her reflection before rounding on the people with out really seeing them. "What did you do to Haru? Where's Kyoko-chan? You better send us back. Send us back right now, and Tsuna-san will let you off easy." She said still scowling.

Neither of the three said anything, and Haru blinked as she really saw them for the first time. Haru's eyes grew wide as she looked at the one in the middle.

She was shorter then the other two by about a head. She had brown hair that came to her waist, semi long bangs, shorter locks of hair up near the top of her head that stuck every which way. The girl's large familiar caramel brown eyes watched Haru with worry even as the girl kept a firm hand on the arm of the girl to her right.

Haru sucked a breath when her gaze turned to the girl on the right. The hair style was in a familiar "octopus" cut, though maybe a little longer in the back, green eyes were narrowed just slightly in annoyance, pale skin, and the girl was scowling at Haru as if she were the most annoying thing on the planet.

"Haha you look really surprised." The comment from the third person brought Haru's attention to her. Haru backed up until her back was pressed against the mirror.

This girl was a little tanner then the first two, and the tallest of the three. She had black hair that just barely reached her shoulders, and amber brown eyes instead of caramel like the first girl, that were confused even though she smiled. Her smile faltered just a little as Haru backed up.

The girl raised a hand to rub the back of her neck in a familiar way, "Maa, maa, you don't have to be afraid. We're not goanna hurt you." She said a little awkwardly.

Haru saw her vision go blurry with tears, and quickly closed her eyes as she shook her head. "K-Kyoko-chan… Wh-Where's Kyoko-chan?" She asked trying to sound demanding again instead of freaked out.

"Kyo-O-Oh… The other girl? Onii-san took her to a room." Though Haru kept her eyes firmly shut she knew it was in the middle that had spoken. "W-We can take you there…" The girl offered.

Haru thought for a moment before nodding. She opened her eyes, knowing she couldn't follow the three if her eyes were closed. The girl in the middle smiled nervously, and made a gesture for Haru to follow before leading the way.

As they walked down the halls Haru realized that she was still in the Vongola mansion, which was a good thing. That meant she would still be safe still, because no matter where she ended up the Vongola family was one that helped people… Right?

"Haru-chan!"

The brow haired girl was snapped out of her thoughts at the call of her game. Looking beyond her three guides she saw Kyoko coming towards them with her big brother. After sliding in between the black, and brown haired girls she ran of her friend.

"Kyoko-chan! Haru's so glad you're safe!" Haru exclaimed grabbing the hands of the other girl.

Kyoko smiled at her, "Mmhm, I'm glad you're safe too Haru-chan. But, Haru-chan there's something you should know." Kyoko said worry starting to show in her eyes. Before Haru could ask what was wrong Ryohei spoke, well yelled, to the light brow haired girl who had bee guiding Haru.

"Oii! Sawada! Why does this girl say she's my extreme little sister? What happened to Kyouya?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So here's another project I've been dying to get up for other to read. This one features a few gender bent characters, and spans over two different KHRverses. I'm really excited for this project of mine, about as excited as I am about Doll Masters. I'm not sure what I'll be doing pairings wise, but I'm sure something will come up, and I'll unconciously drop hints for this pairing for that.

With some gender bends some first names have, and will be, changed. I'm doing my best to keep the names as close to their original names as I can.

**Please review with your dying will! **Flames will still be used for roasting marshmallows.

**Disclaimer :** _Cluelessfangirl does not own_ _characters, places, or anything from _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!__


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time:**

_As Haru went in, another person came out making the boys jump. The person, a boy about their age, didn't seem to notice them though because he rounded on the mirror, and started to pound on it. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were in too much of a shock still at having seen Haru pulled into the mirror to say anything to him._

"_NO! No, take me back! Take me back! Tsuna-chan, Hayako, Takemi!" He shouted._

_[ Through the Looking Glass ]_

_Kyoko smiled at her, "Mmhm, I'm glad you're safe too Haru-chan. But, Haru-chan there's something you should know." Kyoko said worry starting to show in her eyes. Before Haru could ask what was wrong Ryohei spoke, well yelled, to the light brown haired girl who had been guiding Haru._

"_Oii! Sawada! Why does this girl say she's my extreme little sister? What happened to Kyouya?"_

* * *

><p>Yamamoto stared at the mirror that Haru had been pulled into. His eyes focused on his outstretched hand watching as it curled slowly into a fist. He completely ignored the boy that was pounding on the mirror, and shouting, he didn't take notice of the other person curled up on the floor.<p>

He had been so close. He had been right there, but still…

When he had said that they would get Haru out of that mirror Yamamoto had seen the relief on the girl's face, and her trust in the three of them, in him, to get her out of there. Haru had trusted him to save her, and he hadn't been able to. He failed.

"U-Uhm… Excuse me."

At Tsuna's voice Yamamoto let his arm fall back to his side as he looked at his boss, and then to the boy in front of the mirror.

He was about average height, and slim. His hair was dark brown and cut at about he same length that Hibari kept his hair. His eyes were brown like his hair, and watched them with suspicion.

The person on the floor groaned, and curled up a little tighter. Though they said something it was hard to understand. However at that the boy knelt down next to the person.

"Kyo-kun, get up there's trouble." He said shaking the other.

The person uncurled, and rolled over to sit on their knees. It was another boy judging by the clothes and short orange hair. When the orange haired boy looked up Tsuna squeaked, and jumped, making Gokudera and Yamamoto look at him with confused worry, and the two strangers frown slightly.

Finally the orange haired boy asked, "Tsuna-chan?"

The brown haired boy blinked, and looked between his friend and Tsuna, "Kyo-kun what are you talking about?" He asked.

Kyo-kun, the orange haired boy, tilted his head, and looked at Yamamoto, and Gokudera as well as Tsuna. "You're Tsuna, aren't you? And Takemi, and Hayako?"

Gokudera scowled at the boy and stomped up to stand in front of Tsuna protectively, while Yamamoto just frowned at the two as. "Who are you, and how do you know Juudaime?" The storm guardian demanded.

Kyo-kun laughed behind a fist, "Yes, you're definitely Hayako." He said not offended at all.

"You're… Kyoko-chan, aren't you?" Tsuna asked slowly as he placed a hand on Gokudera's arm and stepped up next to the storm.

The boy's caramel colored eyes blinked, and he gained a confused look. "Kyoko? That's Hibari-chan's first name…" He replied.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna asked obviously confused.

The boy pointed to himself, "I'm Kyouya, Kyouya Sasagawa." He introduced with a smile before pointing to his brown haired pouting friend, "This is Haru Miura."

Yamamoto, and Gokudera jerked back in surprise while Tsuna frowned slightly at the two. The next thing Yamamoto knew Gokudera had stalked up to the boy that was introduced as Haru, grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and jacket collars, and started to drag the protesting boy out of the room.

"What are you doing! Let me go! This is no way to treat Tsuna-chan's future husband! Let me go!" The Haru boy exclaimed as he tried to squirm out of Gokudera's grasp.

"Shut up!" Gokudera snapped before looking to Yamamoto, "Oi, bring the other one Baseball idiot." He half growled as he stalked out of the room with a flailing, and yelling young man being dragged behind him.

"E-Ehh? W-Wait Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna called.

"Don't worry Juudaime, we've got this!" Gokudera called back before he turned out of the room, and started down that hall.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried as he chased after the duo, leaving Yamamoto alone in the room with Kyouya, and the mirror that had kidnapped Haru.

The baseball player rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly as the orange haired boy laughed, and got to his feet. "It's almost like being back home." He said.

Yamamoto looked at the boy, and then the mirror, before he sighed, "Maa, I guess we should go catch up with them." He said sheepishly before following after Gokudera, and Tsuna with the other boy.

_[ Through the Looking Glass ]_

"I am extremely confused!" Ryohei exclaimed making everyone sitting around the table sigh.

"Che, stupid Turf-top what's so hard to understand?" Hayako scoffed. "Those two," She pointed at Kyoko, and Haru, "are female versions of Miura and Little Sasagawa who came through the mirror when those two were sucked in."

As Haru and Kyoko nodded Tsuna blinked at them, "Uhm, what were you doing before you came here Miura-chan, Sasagawa-chan?" She asked.

Haru, and Kyoko traded a look before Kyoko looked at her clasped hands, and said "Tsuna-kun's grandfather invited us all to spend some time at his mansion in Italy during summer break. Haru-chan, and I were going to meet Tsuna-kun, and the others so we could explore the city today." She said.

"Kyoko-chan, and Haru were going to the room we agreed to meet in when we heard voices coming from inside one of the other rooms, but when we looked inside it all there was in it was the mirror, and a few places to sit. We were about to go back but…" Haru trailed off and looked at Kyoko, who was blushing slightly.

"I saw something weird in the mirror, and I touched it when I went to look, and when I did I started to get pulled in. Haru-chan tried to save me, but I guess we both ended up here." She said embarrassed.

Hayako snorted which made Koyko blush even more, while a blush settled on Haru's face. Before Haru could snap at the silver haired girl another voice spoke up, one that Haru, and Kyoko knew well.

"You two should be more careful of odd things in this mansion. It is a mafia mansion after all."

Haru, and Kyoko turned to see Reborn, and looked very relieved. The girl both got up from her chair and went to crouch down next to the small hit man, "But Kyoko-chan didn't even touch the mirror glass Reborn-chan! Just the frame, it started to glow yellow, and then it grabbed her!" She explained to him.

"Is there any way to get back home Reborn-kun? Tsuna-kun, and the others will be really worried…" Kyoko asked softly.

The infant sized man tugged at his hat in thought for a moment before asking, "What did it look like?"

"Hahi?" Haru asked in confusion.

Reborn looked up at the girls, "The mirror, what did it look like?" He repeated surprisingly patient with the two.

Haru placed a finger on her lips in thought, "It was very pretty when it wasn't kidnapping us…" She commented thoughtfully.

"It was a tall mirror, maybe the same height as Tsuna-kun's father, and the frame looked like it could be gold, or it was painted gold really well." Kyoko supplied.

"Ah, the top had the family crest on it, with lots of vine work, and on the top of the crest was a flame that looked like the one on Tsuna-san's forehead!" Haru added.

"And the glass was very, very clear. Almost like you could look through it."

"You two remember all of that?" Tsuna asked in surprised.

Haru, and Kyoko blinked back at her before smiling impishly. "Of course we do Tsuna-chan." Kyoko replied.

"After all we are part of Tsuna-san's family as well." Haru added.

"Which room was it in girls?" Reborn asked getting their attention again.

"It was decorated Victorian style." Haru said firmly.

Again Reborn tugged his hat down, "I see…"

Kyoko, and Haru exchanged a look before Haru picked Reborn up, and then went back to the table. Again the guardians there were surprised, because Reborn didn't let just anyone pick him up. Once he was at the table with everyone Reborn spoke up again.

"That mirror was said to be enchanted when it had been given to Primo by a magician. Of course most people think that's a load of bull, but with you two here there may be some truth to it."

"So how do we get back Reborn-chan?" Haru asked.

"I don't know, Dame-Tsuna will have to figure something out." Reborn replied.

"E-Ehhhhh?" Tsuna exclaimed.

The girl had no idea how she was supposed to do something like that, but looking at the female versions of Haru, and Kyouya she could hardly refuse to help them. They looked so hopeful, and seemed to trust her completely simply because she was also Tsuna. How could the girl say no to them? Actually she wondered how her male self could say no to them as well.

* * *

><p>AN :: I'm sorry this update took so long to get out. I got kinda stumped with Reborn here, so i'm also sorry if the last part with him seems a bit awkward. Anyways I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I think the next chapter will just focus on the "normal side" rather then having both sides. As for the mirror being a gift for Primo... I really couldn't resist.

**Please review with your dying will! **Flames will still be used for roasting marshmallows.

**Disclaimer :** _Cluelessfangirl does not own_ _characters, places, or anything from _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!__


End file.
